


Stranger

by Rymwho



Series: Fuckfest with sister's Earp [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Glory Hole, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, sorry Waverly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Wynonna sabía que estaba jodida cuando la desconocida no dijo nada y sólo limitaba a tocarla, no la podía ver de ningún modo y estaba a su merced. estaba perdida.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he sido alguien que le gusta escribir sobre temática de 'Violacion' (Es un tema que sinceramente me desagrada) y una historia de violacion o abuso sexual es algo qu no cualquiera pueda llevar o escribir (ni yo lo puedo llevar). Así que debo poner la advertencia grande de que esto es un fic de Violacion así ì que abstenerse de decir algo.
> 
> Sigo sin entender porque hice esto.  
> Es que me obligaron hacerlo.

Wynonna corrió furiosamente detrás de un renacido con la Peacemaker en la mano, el arma no dejaba de brillar asì que a veces los único que podía hacer es disparar mientras corría pero fallaba.

El Renacido que estaba adelantado por pocos metros no dejaba de gritarle a la mujer que estaba como una fiera.

̶ Maldita sea ¡Earp!  ̶ Exclamó el renacido cubriendo con sus manos su cabeza tratando de que no le den  ̶ ¡Dejame en paz!

Wynonna que ya estaba en el cansancio intento una vez más disparar pero no pudo asì que grito para llamar la atención del renacido: ̶ ¡Detente ahí Brandon!

Brandon era un renacido delgado y desgarbado con ropa de mezclilla ya sucia y rota en varias partes y su cabello era cabello castaño y con lentes oscuros que fue asesinado por Wyatt Earp acusado de robar un cuadro de pintura importante de una familia del Purgatory.

Siguieron persiguiéndose por varios segundos hasta que Brandon llegó a unas paredes de concreto ya deteriorado dejándolo acorralado. Escuchaba los pasos más cerca de él así que con desesperación busco una salida encontrando un hueco grande en la pared justo donde cabría una persona para salir al otro lado.

Wynonna llegó hacia el con la arma brillante y apuntando a la cabeza del renacido tratando de recuperar la respiración por la larga carrera que hizo.

La castaña apoyo su brazo en su pierna doblándose sin dejar de ver al renacido  ̶ Maldita sea…  ̶ Jadeo por el cansancio  ̶ Tu…si que eres escurridizo   ̶Los ojos del renacido brillaron en el rojo característico y antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo el renacido se movió rápidamente y se deslizó por el hueco saliendo por el otro lado y se fue corriendo dejando a la castaña con el brazo levantado  ̶ ¡Oye!   ̶Intento seguirlo nuevamente metiéndose al agujero también pero cuando intento salir no pudo  ̶. ¡¿Pero que carajo!?   ̶Grito usando sus manos para impulsarse hacia a fuera pero fallo nuevamente. Sus piernas estaban colgando así uso sus pies para escalar y dar apoyo para salir por atrás pero tampoco lo logró. Siguo asì varias veces fallando estrepitosamente que se rindió al final  ̶ ¡Joder!   ̶Dejo caer su cabeza y su brazos colgando mientras que su trasero y piernas colgaban al otro lado dejándolos expuesto para que cualquiera que pasara se burlaba de ella.

Con la Peacemaker en una mano que dejó de brillar con u otra mano como pudo agarro su celular del interior de su chaqueta y marcó el número de Waverly; después de unos pitidos finalmente contestaron al otro lado:

̶ Hola Wynonna ̶ Saludo Waverly alegremente.

̶ Bebe necesito que me escuches con cuidado y que no te rías de mi por favor  ̶ Tomo un suspiro largo antes de hablar nuevamente  ̶ Necesito tu ayuda…

̶ ¡Oh!   ̶La voz de Waverly cambió de inmediato  ̶ ¿Qué es?

̶ Estaba persiguiendo a un Renacido y creeme que di la carrera de mi vida asì que de repente llegamos a una pared de concreto de una casa que se va a construir a penas y cuando lo acorrale ya le iba a disparar pero el malncacido se metió por un hueco en la pared y se escapó corriendo así que lo intente seguir por el hueco pero…

̶ Pero…   ̶Pidió Waverly curiosa.

̶ Quede atorada en el hueco y ahora no puedo salir y mis bellas piernas y mi bello culo están colgados mostrándose públicamente donde puedo ser una burla…

Después de unos segundos de total silencio la castaña vio su teléfono creyendo de que se había cortado hasta que se escuchó el estallido de carcajadas en la bocina haciendo que se avergonzara.

̶ Ay Wynnona no puedo creer que este pasando ̶ Siguio riéndose su hermana hasta que paro por completo  ̶ Creo que ya se donde estas, es una zona de casas de lujo que iban a construir pero la obra paro asì que es raro que alguien pase por ahí…

Wynonna soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso asì que ya no sería la burla.

̶ Ayudame…

̶ Wynonna, te llevaste mi coche  ̶ Dijo la Earp menor haciendo que la mayor soltara otro suspiro derrotada  ̶ Pero puedo enviar a Nicole ahí el problema es que no localizo contactarla y esta algo apartado del pueblo pero cuando la localice te aviso.

̶ Genial ahora Haughtstuff me verá y se reirá de mi…   ̶̶Soltó otro suspiro y le dio un gracias a Waverly antes de colgarle esperando que Nicole no tardará.

Después de una hora esperando y agradeciendo de que estaba nublado escucho como un coche se estacionaba cerca de ella en la grava. Wynonna se animo al escucharlo.

̶ ¡Al fin! Llegaron por mi finalmente   ̶Exclamó alegremente Wynonna moviendo sus piernas ̶ Es una larga historia del porque quede atrapada aquí pero por favor ayudame salir de aquí por favor.

Cuando no escucho respuesta pensó que el desconocido no la había escuchado intento nuevamente hablarle:

̶ ¡Oye! Sacame de aquí por favor.

Dijo nuevamente pero cuando tampoco escucho respuesta iba a gritar esta vez pero unas manos bastantes suaves (pensó que era mujer) agarraro sus caderas para tratar de sacarla pero lo que no esperaba es que esas mismas manos suaves pararon en su trasero donde empezó a manosear y eso cabreo a Wynonna que empezó a gritar:

̶ ¡¿Pero que haces?!   ̶Pregunto brava mente ante el atrevimiento de la mujer desconocida.   ̶Escucha amiga sacame de aquí o sino te juro que cuando salga te buscaré y meteré una bala a tu puta cabeza   ̶Amenazó levantando a la Peacemaker que brillaba de color morado pero no le puso atención al brillo que nunca había visto.

Luego para su sorpresa la desconocida le dio una nalgada sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa por lo arrogante que era la desconocida.

̶ Hija d- ̶

No pudo acabar cuando la desconocida le dio otra nalgada más dura como si jugará con ella, como si la retara. Ah no pero ella no se iba a rendir así que movió sus piernas y con muchas fuerzas pateo a la desconocida que cayó a la grava soltando un gemido suave de dolor. Wynonna sonrió felizmente pensando que la dejaría en paz aprendiendo de que con Wynonna Earp no se juega pero su felicidad duró poco cuando escucho que la mujer se levantó del suelo y marchó furiosamente hacia a ella, entonces de repente sus piernas se sintieron demasiadas pesadas e intentó moverlas pero no podía era como si algún especie de truco cayera sobre ella que hacía que sus piernas no quisiera responderle.   
  
̶ ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!   ̶Pregunto con histeria cuando sus piernas no las podía mover asì que intento salir de nuevo por su cuenta pero no podia, la estúpida pared la mantenían frágil y atrapada.

La Peacemaker brillo de color morado en su cañón pero no le importo.

Las manos de la otra mujer se volvieron más hábiles y con confianza tocó su vientre y después agarro el cinturón de cuero y con todo pantalón los deslizó hacia abajo llegando solo hasta sus tobillos dejando a su trasero y vagina completamente a la intemperie donde el aire de inmediato la golpeó.

-Oye no hagas esto por favor, solo sácame de aquí y me olvidaré de esto y nos iremos en paz.

Wynonna suplico de inmediato pero se escuchó una pequeña risa al otro lado pero solo fue eso por parte de la otra mujer. Trato de identificar la risa corta y suave pero era suficiente para saber que la había escuchado alguna parte.

Las manos de la mujer volvieron a tocar su trasero expuesto sintiendo las manos calientes jugando con sus mejillas más grandes apretando y separando a su antojo pero luego esas mismas manos tocaron su vagina haciendo cosquillas…

Wynonna al sentirlo supo de inmediato que tenía que escapar así que con sus manos se apoyó en las paredes para impulsarse y escapar de la maldita mujer pervertida pero no pudo y sus piernas seguían sin poder levantarse.  
  
Estaba a su merced.

Escucho la risa divertida ante sus fallos provocando la vergüenza y rabia en la morena

̶ ¡No te rías maldita! que cuando salga de aquí veras lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con un EARP!

Intento usar su última carta que era la amenaza. Por lo general salía bien ya que la gente escuchaba el apellido “Earp” la gente salía corriendo despavoridos pero lo único que recibió fue unos toques más atrevidos en su raja. Los toques suaves pero atrevidos se sentían bien y odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a los toques; Su centro se estaba poniendo mojado y sabe que la otra mujer la estaba viendo disfrutando tenerla a su merced.

Pensó en varias posibilidades de quien se tratara: ¿Mercedes? Casi se ríe a la idea que era muy hetero y limpia para tener sexo al aire libre, ¿Una renacida? Era una posibilidad pequeña pero casi no habían en el pueblo y las pocas que había no se metían con ella pero no descartaba la posibilidad, ¿su propia hermana? No maldición que con la sola idea ya quería vomita ¿Por qué diablos pensó en eso? Joder…¿Nicole?

Sus pensamientos fueros interrumpidos cuando sintió el aire caliente de la persona en sus pliegues desnudo haciéndole sonrojar.

̶ ¡Mierda!   ̶Exclamó Wynnona cuando la desconocida repitió la acción nuevamente y aunque lo quería negar la verdad se sintió bien se quedó en silencio de inmediato tratando de no decir nada más porque sabe que le saldría una voz temblorosa por la excitación que la situación le provocaba y ya era una violación a su intimidad.

Los dedos suaves de la desconocida agarraron los pliegues inferiores de la castaña separándolos al parecer para que tuviera una mejor vista de su interior. Se mordió el labio cuando el aire se filtro un poco y la golpeó.

Wynonna con la Peacemaker en mano agarro los bordes del hueco en donde estaba para tratar de salir nuevamente pero no pudo y aunque pareciera que el agujero era lo suficiente grande para que ella saliera en realidad había algo evitando que saliera como si fuera un especie de hechizo para mantenerla ahí. La castaña lo iba intentar de nuevo hasta que paro en seco cuando sintió como la cara caliente de la desconocida se pego a su culo hundiéndose entre sus mejillas grandes. Wynonna sólo pudo soltar un gruñido de advertencia pero no importo cuando la lengua caliente viajo por toda la hendidura hasta que llegó al agujero fruncido.

̶ ¡Oye!   ̶Exclamó Wynonna sintiendo su cara totalmente roja ̶ No creo que eso se una zona limpiAAAAH ̶ Término la frase en un gemido largo cuando la lengua caliente se metió dentro de su agujero fruncido sintiendo dolor al principio pero se acostumbro de inmediato y dejó caer la cabeza agarrando fuertemente la Peacemaker por lo bueno que se sentía  ̶ ¡Oh dios!   ̶̶ Dijo cuando la lengua de la persona le sacó pequeños suspiro sólo llegando más profundo con la lengua que no era bastante grande.

Luego dicha sensación terminó de golpe cuando la lengua salió de su culo haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido de frustración moviendo su trasero automáticamente buscando más atención de la desconocida y fue recompensada de inmediato cuando la misma lengua volvió hacer contacto pero esta vez en su coño. La boca de la desconocida chupo el líquido seminal que salían de ella sintiéndose bastante bien sacándole pequeños suspiros de placer “oh si” aunque estuviera siendo abusada.

La desconocida no se detuvo ahí, no.

Wynonna que ya estaba casi rendida en su totalidad ante la loable mujer que le guardaba un destino cruel que secretamente estaba disfrutando en secretos grito:

̶ ¡AHHH!   ̶Cuando los mismos dedos suaves la penetraron con facilidad en su interior con facilidad casi en su totalidad y follandola con rapidez sin dejar de tocar ese punto en particular de placer. Wynonna no lo soporto más y con un grito más fuerte finalmente llego al orgasmo corriéndose alrededor de los dedos de la mujer.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza donde un hilo de saliva se deslizó por sus labios cuando los dedos salieron de ella y finalmente vio la Peacemaker que seguía con el cañón de color morado como si disfrutará de eso, y entonces pensó por unos segundos que su arma era el verdadero culpable de que sus piernas no reaccionará ni que tampoco pudiera salir del hueco solamente para ser abusada públicamente? No comprendía los motivos ni del porque pero le cobraba sentido en cierto punto. Entonces escucho como el sonido de una cremallera bajo y con más fuerzas siguió luchando pero no pudo así que si la culpable era su arma tenía que soltarlo era lo lógico pero cuando la castaña abrió su mano el arma estaba pegada a ella.

Wynonna soltó otro gruñido de amenaza para que la dejaran sola pero luego sintió algo inesperado que hizo que dudará por unos segundos si su atacante era mujer porque percibió que un pene se pego en la hendidura de su trasero notando que era bastante grande, caliente y duro como una roca, larga y con una cabeza pequeña aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que el resto del miembro era monstruoso, luego sintió de nuevo las manos suaves que no podía ser un hombre y entonces … pensó en Nicole. Nicole era la única mujer que conocía en el Purgatory que tenía un pene (accidentalmente lo vio cuando la pelirroja estaba dormida en su sillón con la protuberancia prominente) pero descartó la idea rápidamente ya que no quería creer que su mejor amiga le haría eso no cuando era tan buena y pura para el mundo con una relación con su hermana pequeña pero aunque no lo quería la idea se negó a morir en su cabeza.

Escucho como la persona detrás de ella tomó una respiración profunda y la cabeza del miembro hizo contacto con su centro empapado, deslizó la cabeza dentro de ella empuñando en su interior haciendo que la castaña abriera la boca en perfecta “o” gritando en el proceso:

̶ ¡Oh! ¡Joder!   ̶Aulló cuando la cabeza entró en ella. Asintió cómo el miembro se movía dentro de ella lentamente desgarrando su interior por lo grande que era hasta que tocó fondo, sus paredes abrazaron con fuerza al invasor quedándose estancado en su útero.

La desconocida movió sus caderas sacando hacia a fuera y adentro en repetidos movimientos sacándole varios jadeos placenteros. Trataba de ya no seguir pero no podía evitarlo cuando el miembro viril se sentía bien y llenándola por completo. El ritmo comenzó aumentar embistiéndola con dureza donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las bofetadas de piel contra piel, sus gemidos eran ruidosos y las respiraciones pesadas de la desconocida eran bajas soltando pocos gruñidos. Sus paredes internos siguieron atrapando al miembro invasor con firmeza cuando los movimientos se volvieron erráticos.

  
Wynonna siguió gimiendo levantó la cabeza agarrando fuertemente los bordes del hueco mientras el arma seguía brillando. Entonces la mujer extraña dio una estocada profunda dentro de ella golpeando su útero directamente sintiendo un líquido reconocible en su interior que la llenaba hasta el límite que se sintió desbordada y finalmente ella llegó al orgasmo “JODEER” Dijo atrapando fuertemente el pene en su interior empapándolo de su orgasmo. Un suspiro se escuchó y el miembro salió de ella finalmente dejándola expuesta nuevamente el aire golpeándola de nuevo con su centro aún mojada y sus muslos chorreando.

Creyó que finalmente acabo pero fue una ilusión de ella por que la desconocida tomó sus pies quitándole las botas y dejando solamente las medias negras y largas, sus pantalones finalmente fueron arrancados por completo. Elevo sus piernas como si se fueran de papel tomando sus caderas y la volteo de un costado sin ninguna dificultad como si el hueco la dejara. Intento patalear pero sus piernas seguían sin responder. Wynonna trató de ver por el hueco pero solo vio una chamarra azul oscura con un parche de la estación de policía en el hombro de la mujer y más atrás había una patrulla de policía.

Trató de conectar todo pero su pierna paro en el hombro de la mujer delgada donde al parecer tendrá mejor contacto y la cabeza del pene volvió de golpe en su interior sacándole un grito silencioso maldiciéndose así misma por disfrutar de que este siendo abusada y de lo bien que estaba así de llena. Antes de perder de nuevo el conocimiento al placer vio en el hueco una vez más viendo un anillo verde reconocible en la mano de la otra mujer

Wynonna sintió como el hervidero florecía dentro de ella  ̶ ¡MALDITA HIJ!   ̶Sus palabras murieron dentro de su boca cuando el resto del pene entró de golpe en su interior llegando de nuevo al cuello de su útero entrando más (si es que eso era humanamente posible) donde sus paredes no dejaban de apretar con fuerza al invasor. No se hizo esperar y las embestidas comenzaron fuerza y rapidez  ̶ ¡MIERDA MIERDA OH DIOSSSS QUE SE SIENTE BIEN!   ̶Exclamó la castaña con, sus facciones arrugadas por el placer, el sonrojo manchando sus mejillas intensamente con embestidas golpeando dentro de ella directamente. Intento ver de nuevo por el agujero y entonces lo vio…un cabello rojo y corto desordenado con una barbilla suave y blanca, facciones rotas por el placer.

Nicole Haught estaba detrás de ella follandola como dios manda sintiéndose malditamente bien sin importarle de que todo esto estaba mal por completo. Sintió pena por su hermana menor porque si la pelirroja no sentía remordimiento por esto entonces quien sabrá cuantas veces ya se habrá acostado con otras mujeres, pero sintió envidia a la vez porque eso significa que su hermana estaba en el paraíso sexual.

Soltó un gemido cuando la pelirroja siguió embistiendo su pobre coño adolorido que no dejaba de gritar por el gran pedazo de miembro dentro de ella que no dejaba de tocar sus puntos particulares. Entonces sintió nuevamente como la pelirroja soltó un jadeo más fuerte cuando llegó nuevamente al orgasmo pero a diferencia de la última vez no dejó de mover sus caderas descargando por completo su semen empujando más al fondo en el útero de la mayor como si quisiera conseguir algo y finalmente salió de nuevo.

La castaña no pensaba en claridad, lo único que podía hacer era sentirse en completo éxtasis por el hecho de que descubrió una nueva parafilia de ser violada por su mejor amiga a costa de su hermana menor lo cual era bastante cruel.

Nicole al otro lado bombeo su puño en su miembro para mantenerlo erecto observando con fascinación sin culpa de su pequeña obra de arte: Su esperma no dejaba de salir del coño de la heredera pintando de blanco por completo deslizándose por sus muslos internos goteando en las bragas y pantalones en el suelo.

Debería sentirse mal por hacerle esto a Waverly pero la verdad no podía evitar ver a su hermana mayor como una fantasía. Amaba a la pequeña Earp con todo su ser pero tenía que revisar a su hermana mayor antes de dedicarse a ella por completo. No sentía la culpa realmente solo el deseo de ver a la heredera sodomizada ante ella.

Toma nuevamente sus caderas volteándola de nuevo boca abajo preguntándose el hecho del porque al principio lucho tan duro pero perdió las fuerzas de luchar rápido, no creía que era porque la verdad disfrutase eso rápido sino tenía que ver algo más pero bueno entre menor resistencia que haga mejor para ella.

Nicole agarra las mejillas grandes de Wynonna sonriendo con malicia separando ambos cachetes para ver de nuevo el agujero fruncido que parecía dilatarse, frotó su miembro en la hendidura nuevamente por segundo y finalmente coloco la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del agujero fruncido. Tomo una gran respiración mientras ejercía presión metiendo la cabeza pequeña dentro del culo aferrándose fuertemente a ella deslizando el miembro lentamente haciendo que Wynonna gritara fuertemente por el dolor con tintes de que lo disfrutaba. Siempre quiso hacer, tenía un estante superior.

Quedó enterrada por completo y le dio unos minutos a Wynonna para que controlará su respiración forzada y relajarse lo que más pueda. Sintió como la mujer movía su trasero contra ella y comenzó a mover sus cadera con ritmo lento sintiéndose jodidamente increíble! Era mucho más apretado que el coño de Wynonna y por más increíble que fuera mucho más apretado que el ano de Waverly. El Interior de Wynnona no dejaba de apretar con fuerza su miembro con intensidad comenzando a mover más rápido sus caderas.

Wynonna por su parte ya no sentía dolor ni nada por el estilo solo sintiendo de como iba estallar en otro orgasmo mientras que su pobre ano no dejaba de ser follado sin piedad, no dejaba de soltar la saliva por su boca agarrando más fuerte los bordes del hueco con los dedos casi rotos por los duros que estaban. Se sentía increíble ¡Era jodidamente increíble!

̶ MIERDA SIGUE ASÌ JODER!   ̶Ya no tenía ninguna razón por lo que sentía  ̶̶. HAUGHT TU GRAN POLLA ¡ES JODIDAME INCREÍBLE!

Aunque la pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa por el hecho de que Wynonna la descubrió al parecer eso no le importaba a la castaña que no dejaba de soltar gritos de placer soltando muchas maldiciones en el proceso donde estaba segura que si alguien estuviera cerca las escucharía motivando a que la embistiera más fuerte perdiendo velocidad llegando a su fin.

A Wynonna no le importaba gritar de hecho incluso con el riesgo de que alguien cerca los escuche y no le importaba que la vieran mientras esta siendo follada por en todos sus agujeros inferiores siendo usada como un bote de semen. La idea de que estén viendo hizo que llegara al orgasmo soltando un grito potente mientras que su coño expulsar a varios fluidos.

Nicole cerró los ojos ante la sensación y dio una estocada final corriendo se dentro del ano de la castaña llenando el agujero de su sensación y finalmente sacó su miembro del agujero fruncido que se quedó abierto con un hueco grande donde salía el esperma blanco uniéndose al que ya estaba en la vagina.

Se abrocho nuevamente sus pantalones y recogió la ropa de la castaña entonces rodeo la pared de concreto de la estructura en construcción llegando a Wynonna que tenía la cabeza colgando como sus brazos y en el suelo estaba la Peacemaker notando que el cañón estaba ligeramente abollado con marcas brillantes de color morado pero no le dio importancia enfocándose mejor a la heredera. Agarro el cabello castaño levantando la cabeza bruscamente para ver los ojos casi inconscientes pero con las facciones rotas por el placer.

Sacó la heredera del hueco sin ningún esfuerzo sorprendida por la facilidad en que la sacó ya que la castaña claramente no podía salir y usaba sus fuerzas para hacerlo pero no podía, era como si algo la mantuviera ahí sin propósito alguno.

En la grava vistió a la heredera que estaba ya inconsciente y la cargo hasta su coche donde ella acomodo en el asiento de copiloto abrochando el cinturón de seguridad, luego ella se metió en su asiento y arranco el auto.

En la carretera pensó el hecho de que el hueco de la pared era un poco más grande que la heredera lo cual pudo haber salido con facilidad pero no lo hizo ¿porque? También pensó en que pudo haber luchado más fuerte y por más tiempo pero tampoco lo hizo ¿Por que? Era como si algo la hubiera aplacado y mantenido ahí a propósito para mantenerla vulnerable pero para que?

Cuando estaba en la comisaría en su nueva oficina recibió un mensaje de texto con un especie de código morse y descubrió que era una coordenada cerca de ahí más específico en la antigua construcción de unas casas que nunca procedió y pensó ignorarlo hasta que recibió otro mensaje igual con insistencia así que fue al lugar para ver a Wynonna atorada en la pared. Ya se iba a reír de ella por eso pero algo de repente hizo que sintiera una gran atracción sexual hacia la castaña y como si algo poseyera su cuerpo avanzó en automático y abuso de la mujer más grande.

Le invadieron las ganas de vomitar sin creer que hizo eso, solo esperaba que Wynonna la perdonara y más aun que no le contará a Waverly. Amaba a esa chica con locura y las cosas negativas que pensó de ella durante el acto sexual con Wynonna eran falsas pero sus pensamientos en ese momento fueron reemplazados e irreconocibles para ella. Odiaba eso.

Miro de reojo a la Peacemaker pensando que nunca ha visto marcas oradas como hace una hora, eso era nuevo la verdad ¿y las abolladuras? Sabe que fue bastante poderosa para Wynonna pero no era motivo para que las manos de Wynonna abollaran el cañón…era muy raro todo.

Siguió metida en sus pensamientos no notando que la castaña finalmente despertó viendo que estaba dentro de un coche y que la pelirroja su abusador a estaba conduciendo en la carretera. Desabrocho con cuidado el cinturón sin alertar a la pelirroja y cuando esta la vio atacó sus labios frenando de golpe el coche sin dejar que reaccionará a la pobre pelirroja quito las llaves del tablero haciendo que se apagara el coche y luego las lanzó en el asiento trasero sin posibilidad alguna de alcanzarlas.

Nicole le iba a gritar del porque hizo eso pero la heredera se monto a horcajadas agarrando sus mejillas para que la viera:

̶ No le diré nada a Waverly, Haughtdog  ̶ Dijo Wynnona con deseo en sus ojos viendo los ojos marrones de Nicole que la veían confundida ̶ Si me das lo que deseo...

  
Nicole iba a decir algo al respecto pero los labios de la castaña se volvieron estrellar contra los de ella callando la sin saber que la palanca del asiento bajo con Wynonna encima de ella.

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay algo que no me gusta de los fics de esta temática es que siento que se puede volver muy cliché al final de la historia donde ya saben el típico que la chica o chico al final se sienta atraído por su abusador y quieren mas.
> 
> Justo como el final de esta historia! xD


End file.
